


Danganronpa: Majority Rules

by Inukii



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, キミガシネ | Kimi ga Shine | Your Turn To Die (Visual Novel)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-18 06:27:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28613574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inukii/pseuds/Inukii
Summary: Uhh insert cringey summary here idk lolThis is a YTTD and Danganronpa crossover, with danganronpa characters in the YTTD setting.The protagonist, Kaede Akamatsu, was on her way home, only to get into a life-or-death situation with 10 others. Some are familiar, some aren’t. . But who those 10 others are? You’ll have to find out.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	1. Prologue (I)

Kaede was roused from her deep sleep by the feeling of something wet on the sleeve of her outfit—Ah... She was drooling. She raised her head drowsily from her folded arms, staring around the now-empty classroom that had long turned dark. Did I really nap for that long? Kaede thought to herself, sweatdropping at the fact it was not only midnight now, but that nobody bothered to wake her up! Oh well…

She didn't linger around long, quickly gathering her items and making her way out of the eerie hallways of Hope's Peak. The Ultimate Pianist was quick to leave the building, to which she instantly got a chill down her spine at the feeling of somebody's eyes burning onto her. She pursed her lips nervously and began her walk back home.

Along her way, she noted that the streets were completely barren, as she'd usually expect one or two small shops or convenience stores to at least be open around this time, but that didn't seem to be the case. Was it a holiday or something?

But the dreadful feeling dissipated once her eyes locked onto someone familiar…

"Hey! Shuichi!" Kaede calls out to her classmate and friend, relief washing over her at the familiar sight.

Heading back this way from his surprisingly busy after school job working under his uncle, Shuichi was walking down the barren streets, just as Kaede was. He found it rather odd that the roads were so... desolate, one could say. There wasn't a soul in sight, other than the one that called out to him, but before then? Nothing. Empty street upon empty street. It was nerve-wracking and anxiety inducing, and setting the Ultimate Detective off. Something didn't feel quite right about the empty streets, but he couldn't pick up on what. It just was. And because of that, his shoulders were rather tense, like he was ready to protect himself on a whim.

After walking for about 20-25 minutes, he finally came across another person on the streets; It was his classmate, Kaede. What was she doing out so late? He didn't really have any end-of-day classes with the girl, so he didn't know that she fell asleep without anyone notifying her that the day was over. But seeing her - a familiar face - helped to calm his anxiety down, and he was able to walk over to the pianist, though he did look around out of paranoia and anxiousness before speaking a bit more quietly due to him closing some of the distance between them.

"Hi Kaede. What are you doing out so late?" he asked, rather concerned about her. 

“Haha, funny thing... I ended up falling asleep last class! Don't know why nobody bothered to wake me up, though..." She puffed up her cheeks and furrowed her eyebrows, crossing her arms. "You're coming back from your job, right? How about we walk home together! I don't think I'd want to be alone right now, this feels way too creepy..." Kaede laughs sheepishly.

Hearing that she fell asleep in class, Shuichi suppressed a slight chuckle. Usual Kaede to do that, but he wasn't going to laugh about that to her face; It's rude to laugh in someone's face like that. "I'm not sure why no one woke you up either, but you shouldn't be falling asleep in class anyway." he said in response to that. He knew that it was highly likely the pianist before him would continue falling asleep in class like that, but he didn't see the harm in telling her to not do that.

"I agree with that. I-it's a little too late and barren to be walking home alone anyway." he said, agreeing to walking home with her. He also didn't want to walk home in the dark either, but he didn't necessarily want to say that out loud either. "And yeah, a case took a while to close and I wanted it closed by tomorrow, so I just decided to stay in late and work further on it."

Kaede nods curiously at Shuichi's words, a smile creeping onto her face. "Heheh... To be fair, I did stay up late last night because I just felt restless— A few songs got it out of my system, though." She turns her head to the pitch-black sky, watching as some clouds briskly move along. 

She mindlessly started to talk about various topics, ranging from new pieces she's been honing her skill on, to new TV shows she's watched, and other various things.

Shuichi shook his head when he heard why Kaede stayed up so late. She seriously needs to stop playing piano until ungodly hours- It's going to take a toll on her health some day. Sticking beside her, the detective listened to what all she was saying, paying close attention. He didn't say all too much though, considering he's just a quiet person in general, but he did say a few things to let Kaede know that he was actively listening. He liked listening to the pianist talk; She always was good at conversations, and she had a really nice speaking voice— Gah, no, no thoughts like that. She’s just a friend— Just a friend! A really good, close friend!

Listening to the girl talking was helping soothe his own anxiety with the whole situation, however there was still this really... odd, feeling in the pit of his stomach, and the air just seemed to nip at him. Not like it was cold, the air just felt... sharp, in a way. It's the kind of air that makes you feel like anything could happen or pop out at you, and the darkness didn't really seem to help with that. The dark made it feel like anything could pop out from the shadows and lunge at them at any given moment. ...That did not help with his chronic anxiety.

After a while of walking and talking, they had finally arrived at Kaede's house, that odd feeling in his stomach not wanting to dissipate, and his anxiety still flying high. Why was that? It was just Kaede's house- what was there to be anxious about?

The pianist could feel the tension in the air dissipating for only a moment as the two of them made small talk, but the feeling of dread continued to patiently sit idly in her gut. As she saw her house come into view, she quickly grabbed her keys out of the backpack, the metal jingling as she fumbled with the keys for only a moment. It was when she was nearing the door that the vague dread started to bubble up again, only growing as she slowly opened up the door and walked inside. When Kaede opened the door, Shuichi stayed near the entrance due to being... well, nervous about entering his friend's house.

What awaited Kaede the moment she walked inside was none other than..

Nothing, really, other than darkness. The house was pitch black. The lights were off, more than likely. Now where was the lightswitch again?

Kaede grumbled, stepping inside and to the left as she hugged the wall, looking for the switch. "I swear, I picked the worst time to wake up at... Maybe I should invest in some nightlights or something..." She jokes, trying to ease the discomfort that's taking over her.

It took a few minutes, but..

Finally, the switch! Kaede smirked triumphantly as she flicked on the switch, Looking out deeper towards her house... And what she was met with instantly wiped the smirk on her face, replaced with a horrified expression. 

Her mother’s body laid on the floor of the room.

She let out a scream, putting a hand over her mouth as everything else but her mother's body seemed to blur. "M-Mom!"

"S-Shuichi! Call the police- or- or something! M-My mom's collapsed!" She checked the unconscious body for a pulse, and to her relief, there was a faint one. Her lip involuntarily trembled in worry as she looked around. My dad! My dad had to be home, right?! She thought to herself with panicked breaths.

Running up the stairs to where her parents bedroom was, she hoped to find her father safe. She was scared beyond belief, her whole body trembling as she reaches for the door. She opens the door to find... Nobody. Just what the hell is going on?

"D-Dad...?!" She called out, her eyes frantically darting around.

...Before Kaede could do anything else, she could feel hands wrapping around her body.

And that's when her thoughts grew to a halt, and everything went black.

╾╴╴╴╴╴╴╴╴╴╴╴╴╴╴╴╴╴╴╴╴╴╴╴╴╴╴╼

Presenting:

Your Turn To Die: Death Game by Majority

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Keep in mind, I’m not the person playing these characters! I’d like to give credits to:
> 
> Snowy - Shuichi  
> Wiz - Kaede


	2. Prologue (II)

A gray ceiling and a bright light was all Kaede could see upon waking up. Wh... What? Where is... She...? She did a double take remembering herself and her situation, which quickly brought her to a panic. Upon trying to sit upright, though, she nearly gasped as she registered something holding her body down- straps? She could only move her left arm, but... Wh-What's the meaning of this?! 

"H-Hey! Somebody! G-Get me out of here!" Kaede cries in a state of confusion and panic.

Similar sights met Shuichi; A gray ceiling, bright lights, and bindings against a table. He was very visibly panicked from the binds, struggling for a few seconds before realising that resistance was idiotic and futile. Instead of thrashing about, he looked around the room, squinting because of the light. He saw Kaede before she cried out, relieved that he wasn't alone, but worried since they both were in the same situation.

“K-Kaede- please, calm down. W-We just need to figure out how to get out of this,” he said, before a cell phone rang out.

Kaede felt something buzz beside her. She flinched, realizing it was her phone. She uses her left arms to grab it, quickly opening it. "H-Hello!? Please, whoever's there, help us!" She tries to speak into her phone, hoping--no, praying, for a response.

“. . Beginning voice guidance.”

_“H-Huh?” ___

____

“The First Trial will now begin.”

____

"... F-First trial. . ?” Shuichi echoed.

____

“Shuichi Saihara and Kaede Akamatsu. Find the key hidden in this room. Then, remove your restraints.

____

If you cannot do so before the time limit expires, the device on the beds will activate, and your bodies will be crushed with a thud. By all means, please enjoy this thrill with all your body and soul.

____

The time limit is a healthy five minutes. And note, there is only one key, so please discuss who will use it. Good luck.”

____

With that, the voice stopped. Just what the hell is this...?!

____

Kaede felt frozen in time, their eyes narrowed at the gray ceiling. Five... Minutes...? Crushed...? 

____

God, if there was one moment she wished she could keep her positive optimistic attitude, it'd be right now... But..

____

"Sh-Shuichi! What do we do...?!"

____

Shuichi was very much in panic mode, but he was trying to think as rationally as he could. This is a life-or-death situation, he couldn't afford to panic or else both him and Kaede would die. Well, there was that red key that was in between the two of them, that might work to free Kaede at the least but he wasn't sure. He never was, being sure wasn't really a thing for him.

____

Kaede's voice snapped him out of a bit of the panic he was feeling, enough to make a response.

____

"Kaede, you take the key.”

____

**3 minutes remain.**

____

Kaede gulped, hesitantly taking the key and using it on her own restraints. She gasped as she quickly sat up, looking to see where she was stationed, and where Shuichi was still held down. 

____

"I-I'm up! Hold on Shuichi, I'll get you out too!" 

____

Upon trying to unlock Shuichi's lock, though... To her horror, the key didn't fit. "H-Huh!? It- It didn't work!" Panic races through her as she quickly tries to find another key— anything to save him...!

____

**Two minutes remain.**

____

Kaede had entered the code into the combination lock, but found it gave no clue as to how to get the second key. Beads of sweat dripped from her forehead as she furrowed her brows, continuing to search around. The sandpaper... Sh-She didn't even know what to use it on!

____

**Ten seconds remain.**

____

"I-I found it! Shuichi, I'm gonna free you!" 

____

Kaede finally did it..! Something she cursed herself for not knowing before, but the key itself had another key, an inner green layer from the original red key she used to escape! Around the one minute mark is when she started to sand it down, but when she finally got the key and turned to run over to free Shuichi from the bed…

____

"K-Kaede- There's no time- get out of here, n-now!" The detective said in a frantic tone— practically screaming at her to get away, not wanting the pianist to die because she hadn't escaped the room before the timer finished. He knew he was condemned just being here, so he was obviously panicking, trying to get her out of there before his own demise.

____

**7 seconds**  
"K-Kaede please-! Get out of here!" He screamed again, feeling his heart pounding and tears beginning to form at the edges of his eyes. Despite his screams, the pianist persisted with the locks.

____

**4 seconds**  
"KAEDE, GO!” He screamed, voice shaky and afraid, though determined to get her out of there.

____

Begrudgingly, Kaede backed away, heading to the door.

____

**2 seconds**  
Knowing what was about to come to him, he tried to find the words to speak, to try and get his final thoughts out into words.

____

**1 second**  
But it didn't matter. Kaede was putting the pin in for the door, and he had no time.

____

"KAEDE-" he screamed out again, tears still rolling down his cheeks.

____

_0 seconds remain._  
One last scream of fear and pain was heard, before a loud **CRUNCH **... and then silence.****

********

_******** _

********

Kaede completely froze at the loud crunch, her finger only barely managing to push in the last pin. The door opened, but...

********

_******** _

********

...The stench of something putrid now lingered in the air. She- She didn't want to believe it. She didn't want to turn around. She-

********

_******** _

********

Kaede slowly turned around, feeling ready to puke at the sight of the bloody corpse clamped between the two halves of the bed, his hand limply hanging out from the bed with blood dribbling from the tips... Along with the entire bed being soaked red. 

********

_******** _

********

"Sh-Shuichi...?" Was the only thing that managed to escape her lips before a terrifying scream rang out from her only moments later. Her legs felt like jelly as she fell to the floor, holding her hands over her mouth as if to try and stop the screams from pouring out. She just killed her best friend. He was dead because of her. How could she let this happen..!?

********

_******** _

********

She was free... But at what cost?

********

_******** _

********

********

_******** _

********

It took everything in Kaede's power not to let whatever remained of the lunch she had come bubbling back up into her throat, tears streaming down her face. She had to get out of here, but... Sh-She didn't want to leave him behind... Her teary eyes trailed downwards to the hat that sat only a foot or two away from the bloody, mangled mess of Shuichi, slowly crouching down to pick it up as she closed her eyes, trying not to look at what she'd done. She retrieves the hat and quickly scuttles back, hugging the hat tight to her chest. 

********

_******** _

********

She... She had to get out of here. Shuichi told her to... 

********

_******** _

********

She had to leave. And that she did, hand still clutching the hat to her chest as she runs out the door, not looking back at the bloody scene. As she ran, though... She had no sense of direction of where she was going. The entire area was pitch black, and she couldn't feel any walls.

********

_******** _

********

And like that, the world faded away once more as she began to fall, feeling the ground crumble below her.

********

_******** _

********

_...Ah... I'm falling...? ___

********

_******** _

********

____

********

_******** _

********

_...Shuichi... ___

********

_******** _

********

______ _ _

********

_******** _

********

_...I-... I'm sorry... ___

********

_******** _

********

______ _ _

********

_******** _

********

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Keep in mind, I’m not the person playing these characters! I’d like to give credits to:
> 
> Snowy - Shuichi  
> Wiz - Kaede


	3. Chapter 1 (I)

...

The sound of unintelligible chatter could be heard in the background as the world transitioned from pitch black to mostly blue, save for the blur of a figure in front of Kaede. From the angle she saw this person at and looking at the ceiling, she must have fallen down on the ground. But this area was strange, and didn't look anything like the room from before.

A voice was talking to her, but Kaede couldn't make out what it said until she blinked a few times, clearing her vision and her mind.

"Hey...Can you hear me...? ...Are you okay? You seem pretty out of it."

A man with fluffy white hair looked down, eyes focused on her with concern.

"A-Ah..." Kaede couldn't muster up the words for a proper sentence, her throat hoarse from—She didn't even want to think about it... As she starts to become more aware of her surroundings, she locks eyes with the cloud-like hair of a boy around his age. She seethes and slowly reels herself upright, holding her head.

"Wh- Where am I...? What is this place?" She questioned anxiously, subconsciously gripping the cap still clutched in her hand. Her eyes scanned her new location, seeing a multitude of other people.

The boy frowned, pausing at her question for a moment before responding.  
"None of us are really sure...though we haven't exactly discussed much, so I'm not very certain about that. The most I can tell you is that I have no clue."

After looking back at the crowd behind them, he focused back on Kaede with a sigh. "Are you sure you're okay? You're holding your head like it hurts. Did something happen?"

"..." Kaede purses her lips tightly, staying quiet. To be truthful, her head was pounding... She tried to recall what happened, and—

**KAEDE-**

****

A vision of Shuichi flashed in her mind, sending her into a state of silent panic. Kaede froze in place, blood draining from her face in an instant. No. No... Don't think about it, Kaede... She tried her best to calm down, making a breathy chuckle. "A-Ah... Um... I'm alright as I can be in a situation like this..! Hehe..."

****

The man stared at her for a second with a skeptical expression. For a moment, it looked like he was about to call her out on her lie...  
...but then he quickly gained a carefree smile, one that, if not for the horror Kaede had just gone through moments ago, would have been enough to calm her down from all her worries.

****

"That's good to hear!" he chimed. "Perhaps if you want, we should get everyone's attention...with you here, that makes **eleven** of us, so it's enough for a healthy discussion. If we don't get started, we might end up standing here forever..."

"...Y-Yeah, right." Kaede recomposes herself, nodding. She gets to her feet, dusting herself off and looking at the crowd. Some people looked familiar, others not so much, but they all looked as confused as she was…

********

In the meanwhile, a voice rang out from not so far away.

********

"So nobody fuckin' knows what the hells goin' on here?! I call _bullshit _!" A tall girl with strawberry blonde hair said aggressively.__

****____ ** **

A boy with tan skin and brown hair speaks up, sweatdropping at her words. "Um... But it's right, isn't it? Nobody knows how they got here at all..."

****____ ** **

"Graaah! We've been fuckin' abducted by some crazy fucks!" She snapped.

****____ ** **

"Will you settle down?" a tall, blond-haired man quite passively-aggressively asked, arms crossed. "Use your brain, if you even have one in there, that is...Freaking out about it isn't going to do anything."

****____ ** **

"I agree with the tall guy... We have to calm down, I think..." A girl with dusty-pink hair and tired eyes says, tilting her head with her hands on her pink backpack straps.

****____ ** **

"Haveta agree with the rich looking guy! Do you even have a brain? Oooh, and if you don't how does that even _woorrrk _?" Said a male with purple hair and purple eyes, and a relatively short stature. He was leaning towards the girl with the 'golden brain'. "And if your brain really _IS _golden then _shut up about having it and actually use it _.”______

****_______ _ _ _ ** **

"Now, now," said the man who had first spoken to Kaede, "Let's not argue. It's important we establish who we are and create bonds if we want to figure out what's going on, isn't it? It'll put us all on the same footing if we start with **introductions**!"

****_______ _ _ _ ** **

“Introductions? Well, why the fuck not!? I’m sure everyone would fuckin’ love to know who the hell this gorgeous girl genius is!”

****_______ _ _ _ ** **

Kaede pursed her lips as the purple haired boy spoke up again. “Intros sound pretty good, actually. Who volunteers as tribute?"

****_______ _ _ _ ** **

"Ah, if you're all stuck...I don't mind going first, since I'm the one that proposed it! But I'm sure you're all way more interesting than I am..."

****_______ _ _ _ ** **

"Um... How about you start, then? I'm sure you're really interesting!" Kaede says to the cloudy-headed boy, slightly offset by his sudden self-deprecation.

****_______ _ _ _ ** **

"I mean, floor's yours, buddy. I'un think anyone else wants to go first." The purple haired boy said, leaning on one foot and his hands behind his back.

****_______ _ _ _ ** **

The boy let out a laugh, waving an arm to the side with another on his hip. "Well, if you insist...My name is **Nagito Komaeda**....And I'm sure the rest of you have a lot more to say than I do— especially **Yuta** here!" he chimed, turning his attention to the rather young-looking boy with tan skin that had spoken up before. "Even in the short time we've been here right now, I've already heard so many interesting stories about all the school sports he competes in."

****_____******** _ _ _ _ _ ** **

Said boy looked up, blinking with an unsure look. "H-Huh? Oh." The newly-named Yuta sweat-dropped, feeling eyes on him now. "U-Um, am I going next?"

****_____******** _ _ _ _ _ ** **

"Only if you want to! I'm sure we'll all have a chance to go, so if you don't want to now, you can always go later. Whatever you're comfortable with!"

****_____******** _ _ _ _ _ ** **

"Uh... I think I'll just go now." He shook off the uneasy feeling, putting a smile onto his face. "So um... My name is **Yuta Asahina**. I know this situation is really weird, but I hope we can get out soon!" He puts his hands on his hips and cocks his head with a big grin.

****_____************ ** ** _ _ _ _ _ ** **

"We better get the fuck out of here soon." The blonde scoffed. "Well, fuck all of you, let me go the fuck next!"

****_____************ ** ** _ _ _ _ _ ** **

"Then go." Quietly said that purple headed boy from earlier, looking off to the side with a huff.

****_____************ ** ** _ _ _ _ _ ** **

"Fuck yeah!" She cleared her throat, and got herself ready... for introducing herself? Huh.  
"I'm the gorgeous girl genius who's gorgeous looks and golden brain will go DOWN IN FUCKIN' HISTORY! The one.. the only... Ultimate Inventor, **Miu Iruma**!”

****_____**************** ** ** ** ** _ _ _ _ _ ** **

Kaede nervously chuckled with a smile as Miu boasts about herself. She certainly seemed eccentric, to say the least…

****_____************** ** ** ** _ _ _ _ _ ** **

"Hey, pig! Stop with that all boasting about yourself, gosh! I bet you still count on your fingers like a first grader!" A small, pigtailed girl spoke towards the inventor with a devilish grin.

****_____************** ** ** ** _ _ _ _ _ ** **

"Heeee!" Miu squeaked. "W-What the fuck!? You're the one that fuckin' looks like a first grader! How old are you, you fuckin' kid!?"

****_____************** ** ** ** _ _ _ _ _ ** **

"That's none of your business! And swearing only makes you sound even dumber than you are already! How many braincells do you have, huuuh? I could squish you like an ant! Squish, squish!"

****_____************** ** ** ** _ _ _ _ _ ** **

"I have more braincells than you'll ever have, BITCH!" The inventor spat angrily.

****_____************** ** ** ** _ _ _ _ _ ** **

"Um... Can you two stop fighting already..? We won't get anywhere if you two bicker like that... I think." A dusty-pink haired girl with tired eyes spoke out loud to Miu and the pigtailed girl while they butted heads.

****_____************** ** ** ** _ _ _ _ _ ** **

"Y-Yeah, fucker!" Miu nudged at the pigtailed child, "Take ya' little stupid ass and fuck off!" She said.

****_____************** ** ** ** _ _ _ _ _ ** **

“Fuck off? How about you go do that instead?” The smaller girl scoffed.

****_____************** ** ** ** _ _ _ _ _ ** **

"...You're not helping."

****_____************** ** ** ** _ _ _ _ _ ** **

...With that, the two of them fell silent.

****_____************** ** ** ** _ _ _ _ _ ** **

"Okay, okay, It's _my _turn now!" The small, purple haired male spoke up again, with what was almost a little smirk on his face as he spoke.  
"I'm **Kokichi Ouma**! Also known as the Ultimate Supreme Leader!" He said, revealing his name to be Kokichi.__

****_____**********__******** _ _ ** ** ** ** ** _ _ _ _ _ ** **

“...Ultimate Supreme Leader?” a brown-haired male who hadn’t said anything yet asked. “What is that supposed to mean?”

****_____**********__******** _ _ ** ** ** ** ** _ _ _ _ _ ** **

Kokichi turned his head to the brown-haired male.  
"Weeeeeeeeeell, I essentially lead a cult!" He said, eyes sparkling.

****_____**********__******** _ _ ** ** ** ** ** _ _ _ _ _ ** **

“A— A cult?!” The brown-haired echoed.

****_____**********__******** _ _ ** ** ** ** ** _ _ _ _ _ ** **

“I ‘unno, sounds like bullshit to me!” Miu said, sweatdropping.

****_____**********__******** _ _ ** ** ** ** ** _ _ _ _ _ ** **

The tall, blond man from earlier spoke up once more, arms still crossed. “It’s complete nonsense. I’ve never heard of a Kokichi Ouma in my entire life.”

****_____**********__******** _ _ ** ** ** ** ** _ _ _ _ _ ** **

"That's because the cult's seeecret! Also this is the induction ceremony- If you deny joining, **you die**." He said, and... it was hard to tell whether or not he was joking or not.

****_____**********__************ ** ** _ _ ** ** ** ** ** _ _ _ _ _ ** **

“Then it seems your cult is as pathetic as you are. If it’s even real, which it’s not, that’s extremely poor security.”

****_____**********__************ ** ** _ _ ** ** ** ** ** _ _ _ _ _ ** **

"Um... Who are you, anyways?" Kaede speaks up towards the tall man, trying to seem friendly... He didn't seem to return the friendly sentiment, though.

****_____**********__************ ** ** _ _ ** ** ** ** ** _ _ _ _ _ ** **

“Of course you wouldn’t recognize me...but I have to say, I’m surprised no one has. I guess the commoners really are ignorant to everything happening around them.”

****_____**********__************ ** ** _ _ ** ** ** ** ** _ _ _ _ _ ** **

Yikes, he definitely seemed to throw the whole concept of friendliness out of the water.

****_____**********__************ ** ** _ _ ** ** ** ** ** _ _ _ _ _ ** **

“My name is **Byakuya Togami** , heir to the Togami Corporation, and the Ultimate Affluent Progeny.”

****_____**********__**************** ** ** ** ** _ _ ** ** ** ** ** _ _ _ _ _ ** **

“...You idiot.” Kokichi scoffed. “That was such an obvious lie!”

****_____**********__**************** ** ** ** ** _ _ ** ** ** ** ** _ _ _ _ _ ** **

A girl with colorful hair, along with hair horns, spoke up.  
“WOAH! Togami Corporation!? That sounds so cOOL— HAHAHA— Hey, what’s it like to be an actual heir for something!? Ibuki bets it’s awesome, feeling all important!”

****_____**********__**************** ** ** ** ** _ _ ** ** ** ** ** _ _ _ _ _ ** **

”...As I said before, ignorant.”

****_____**********__**************** ** ** ** ** _ _ ** ** ** ** ** _ _ _ _ _ ** **

“Heyy! Ibuki’s not ignorant!” She pouted, crossing her arms and looking away dramatically. “Ibuki thinks you’re just mean! Hmmph!”

****_____**********__**************** ** ** ** ** _ _ ** ** ** ** ** _ _ _ _ _ ** **

"Ah, so you're Ibuki...?" Kaede trailed off, making a gesture to prompt Ibuki into an introduction.

****_____**********__**************** ** ** ** ** _ _ ** ** ** ** ** _ _ _ _ _ ** **

“Yep yep yep! That’s me! **Ibuki Mioda**!”

****_____**********__******************** ** ** ** ** ** ** _ _ ** ** ** ** ** _ _ _ _ _ ** **

“Ibuki, huh? Finally, someone here who’s actually fuckin’ cool!” Miu said.

****_____**********__******************** ** ** ** ** ** ** _ _ ** ** ** ** ** _ _ _ _ _ ** **

“You think Ibuki’s cool? Thank youu!” Ibuki chirped.

****_____**********__******************** ** ** ** ** ** ** _ _ ** ** ** ** ** _ _ _ _ _ ** **

"I see... How about you? I don't think you went and introduced yourself yet." Kaede turns to the sleepy-looking girl.

****_____**********__******************** ** ** ** ** ** ** _ _ ** ** ** ** ** _ _ _ _ _ ** **

"Oh, um..." The sleepy girl raised her head, rubbing her eye.

****_____**********__******************** ** ** ** ** ** ** _ _ ** ** ** ** ** _ _ _ _ _ ** **

****_____**********__******************** ** ** ** ** ** ** _ _ ** ** ** ** ** _ _ _ _ _ ** **

"My name is **Chiaki Nanami**. I'm the Ultimate Gamer... Nice to meet you all, I guess..." She ends her sentence with a drawn out yawn. "Sleepy..."

****_____**********__************************ ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** _ _ ** ** ** ** ** _ _ _ _ _ ** **

"Ah, um, pardon me, but. . I don't think I've spoken just yet, so," A girl with long, blue hair spoke up after hesitation. "Do you mind if I introduced myself?"

****_____**********__************************ ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** _ _ ** ** ** ** ** _ _ _ _ _ ** **

"Sure!" Kaede smiles to the blue-haired girl.

****_____**********__************************ ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** _ _ ** ** ** ** ** _ _ _ _ _ ** **

"I'm **Sayaka Maizono**. It's nice to meet you all, and I hope we'll get out of here soon." Sayaka smiled.

****_____**********__**************************** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** _ _ ** ** ** ** ** _ _ _ _ _ ** **

As everyone was talking with eachother, that same pigtailed girl spoke up again.

****_____**********__**************************** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** _ _ ** ** ** ** ** _ _ _ _ _ ** **

"So who do we haaaave?~ Rich bitch, pig with unfashionable goggles, basic idiot, purple cultist, gamer ass shitass, cum hair, some shitass pianist and. . .monster energy manatic which seriously needs to calm down, huh? Damn, nobody here seems cool enough to MY LEVEL! Hehehehehe!~" She giggled.

****_____**********__**************************** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** _ _ ** ** ** ** ** _ _ _ _ _ ** **

Sayaka turned her head over to the girl in the kimono. ". . And who might you be?"

****_____**********__**************************** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** _ _ ** ** ** ** ** _ _ _ _ _ ** **

….

****_____**********__**************************** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** _ _ ** ** ** ** ** _ _ _ _ _ ** **

"Huuuuuh? Oh my, oh my!"

****_____**********__**************************** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** _ _ ** ** ** ** ** _ _ _ _ _ ** **

The girl seemed shocked as Sayaka turned her attention right at her, before speaking with a mocking tone.

****_____**********__**************************** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** _ _ ** ** ** ** ** _ _ _ _ _ ** **

" 'Oh, it's nice to meet you, I hope we'll get out of he-' GOOOOOOOOSH! Stop with that sugary talk already! It makes me sick!"

****_____**********__**************************** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** _ _ ** ** ** ** ** _ _ _ _ _ ** **

The girl shook her head, before introducing herself.

****_____**********__**************************** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** _ _ ** ** ** ** ** _ _ _ _ _ ** **

"I am **Hiyoko Saionji**! Ultimate Traditional Dancer! And if any of you dares to speak against me - I will squish all of you like ANTS! Squish! Squiiiiish!!!"

****_____**********__******************************** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** _ _ ** ** ** ** ** _ _ _ _ _ ** **

"S-Sugary talk!?" Sayaka said, sounding offended.

****_____**********__******************************** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** _ _ ** ** ** ** ** _ _ _ _ _ ** **

"I don't think you can squish anyone at that height..." Yuta mumbles.

****_____**********__******************************** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** _ _ ** ** ** ** ** _ _ _ _ _ ** **

"Hiyoko? Sounds like the name of a bitch. Hella fitting."

****_____**********__******************************** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** _ _ ** ** ** ** ** _ _ _ _ _ ** **

"Well, at least it's way more fitting than Miu Iruma, name of the biggest whore in history." Hiyoko grinned towards Miu, completely ignoring Yuta.

****_____**********__******************************** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** _ _ ** ** ** ** ** _ _ _ _ _ ** **

"Heee!" Miu cowered down. "B-Biggest whore in h-history!? I-I can't say you're wrong--!"

****_____**********__******************************** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** _ _ ** ** ** ** ** _ _ _ _ _ ** **

As Miu spoke again, Hiyoko rolled her eyes before turning to the inventor.

****_____**********__******************************** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** _ _ ** ** ** ** ** _ _ _ _ _ ** **

"Oh! My! God! Can you shut up already? Nobody would listen to a hoe like you anyway, so why bother with speaking, huh?”

****_____**********__******************************** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** _ _ ** ** ** ** ** _ _ _ _ _ ** **

"Now, now, let's not keep arguing...I think we still have some people left who need to introduce themselves!" Nagito said.

****_____**********__******************************** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** _ _ ** ** ** ** ** _ _ _ _ _ ** **

"Nobody asked for your opinion, cumhead!” Hiyoko snapped, suddenly moving towards Nagito.  
" **We’ll argue if we want, so you might as well go shut your mouth up and die**."

****_____**********__******************************** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** _ _ ** ** ** ** ** _ _ _ _ _ ** **

“Such confidence!“ Ibuki marveled.

****_____**********__******************************** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** _ _ ** ** ** ** ** _ _ _ _ _ ** **

Nagito didn't seem to pay attention to the 'nickname'. "Sure! But I'd rather not die before the last two introduce themselves."  
...The continued smile just meant he was joking about that, right? He sounded like he was joking...why else would he say that so calmly?

****_____**********__******************************** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** _ _ ** ** ** ** ** _ _ _ _ _ ** **

"Oh and— I believe I never said my Ultimate talent before. It's just Ultimate Luck...not very impressive, so I think we should get back to finishing our introductions!"  
He pointed toward Kaede herself and another boy who'd spoken up before but hadn't said much.

****_____**********__******************************** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** _ _ ** ** ** ** ** _ _ _ _ _ ** **

Noticing he was being pointed at, the brown-haired man stammered a bit.  
"Me? Um...My name is **Hajime Hinata**.” 

****_____**********__************************************ ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** _ _ ** ** ** ** ** _ _ _ _ _ ** **

“Cool! Can I call you Ham Jam?“ Ibuki said, making finger guns at ‘Ham Jam’.

****_____**********__************************************ ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** _ _ ** ** ** ** ** _ _ _ _ _ ** **

Hajime paused for a second. "...Sure?"

****_____**********__************************************ ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** _ _ ** ** ** ** ** _ _ _ _ _ ** **

"More like Hajibarf. And where did you even get that tie from? A dumptruck?” Hiyoko giggled.

****_____**********__************************************ ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** _ _ ** ** ** ** ** _ _ _ _ _ ** **

“Hajibarf? That’s good too! I don't know what to use now!“ Ibuki said.

****_____**********__************************************ ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** _ _ ** ** ** ** ** _ _ _ _ _ ** **

He looked down at his tie, subconsciously adjusting it as he did so.  
"I bought it recently," he muttered, rolling his eyes at this girl's stupid nickname.

****_____**********__************************************ ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** _ _ ** ** ** ** ** _ _ _ _ _ ** **

Kaede frowned.

****_____**********__************************************ ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** _ _ ** ** ** ** ** _ _ _ _ _ ** **

"Is it so hard for you to be nice? I should bop you on the head for all the insults you're making." She puffs up her cheeks and furrows her eyebrows at Hiyoko.

****_____**********__************************************ ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** _ _ ** ** ** ** ** _ _ _ _ _ ** **

"And who are you? My mommy?~ Are you gonna put me in a coooorner for being mean?~ God, you're even worse than the whore hoe piggy fuck girl, y'know. Only that horn girl over there seems cool enough, screw all of you!" She pointed at Ibuki before giggling.

****_____**********__************************************ ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** _ _ ** ** ** ** ** _ _ _ _ _ ** **

“Another person thinks Ibuki’s cool?! Thank you!“

****_____**********__************************************ ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** _ _ ** ** ** ** ** _ _ _ _ _ ** **

“Screw me!? Bitch! You’ll regret that!” Miu snapped.

****_____**********__************************************ ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** _ _ ** ** ** ** ** _ _ _ _ _ ** **

Kaede purses her lips to a line, going over and bringing her hand down on Hiyoko's head... Albeit not as roughly as considered "bopping" by her terms.

****_____**********__************************************ ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** _ _ ** ** ** ** ** _ _ _ _ _ ** **

". . . Huh?"

****_____**********__************************************ ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** _ _ ** ** ** ** ** _ _ _ _ _ ** **

Hiyoko looked at Kaede, before screaming pretty loudly.

****_____**********__************************************ ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** _ _ ** ** ** ** ** _ _ _ _ _ ** **

"WHAT THE HECK DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?!?! BUT I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING!! STAY AWAY!! BITCHES LIKE YOU CAN HAVE— I DUNNO, RABIES!!!"

****_____**********__************************************ ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** _ _ ** ** ** ** ** _ _ _ _ _ ** **

“. . .”

****_____**********__************************************ ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** _ _ ** ** ** ** ** _ _ _ _ _ ** **

As everyone else was talking, something out of the blue caught Miu’s eye. She put her hands on her hip as she stared closer at it with furrowed eyebrows. .

****_____**********__************************************ ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** _ _ ** ** ** ** ** _ _ _ _ _ ** **

. . Is that a box?

****_____**********__************************************ ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** _ _ ** ** ** ** ** _ _ _ _ _ ** **

Miu trotted over to it. It was indeed a box. A yellow one that was the size of a watermelon, with three keyholes. With a frustrated look, she kicked it over to the rest of the crowd.

****_____**********__************************************ ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** _ _ ** ** ** ** ** _ _ _ _ _ ** **

“H-Hey!” She called out. “What the fuck is this!? Anyone got any ideas?”

****_____**********__************************************ ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** _ _ ** ** ** ** ** _ _ _ _ _ ** **

"Woah, how long has that been there?" Yuta blinks curiously.

****_____**********__************************************ ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** _ _ ** ** ** ** ** _ _ _ _ _ ** **

“Hell if I know!”

****_____**********__************************************ ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** _ _ ** ** ** ** ** _ _ _ _ _ ** **

"Three keyholes... Has anybody seen any keys?" Chiaki asked.

****_____**********__************************************ ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** _ _ ** ** ** ** ** _ _ _ _ _ ** **

“Unfortunately. . I haven’t.” Sayaka mumbled.

****_____**********__************************************ ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** _ _ ** ** ** ** ** _ _ _ _ _ ** **

“Keys...”  
Hajime took out a key from his pocket, looking oddly similar to the one Kaede had gotten before...except this one was fully sandpapered down, completely green.  
“Chiaki and I woke up in this...challenge, telling us we had five minutes to escape, and I had to sandpaper this key down. But if this was the key needed for that, there’d be two others...”

****_____**********__************************************ ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** _ _ ** ** ** ** ** _ _ _ _ _ ** **

“It's watermelon sized! Ibuki hates watermelons.”

****_____**********__************************************ ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** _ _ ** ** ** ** ** _ _ _ _ _ ** **

Kaede flinched, a shaky hand taking the half-filed key from inside Shuichi's hat. "I... I have a key here, too..."

****_____**********__************************************ ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** _ _ ** ** ** ** ** _ _ _ _ _ ** **

". . ."

****_____**********__************************************ ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** _ _ ** ** ** ** ** _ _ _ _ _ ** **

Hiyoko slowly took a key from her pocket and looked at it before smilling.

****_____**********__************************************ ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** _ _ ** ** ** ** ** _ _ _ _ _ ** **

"And you think I’ll just give it to you? BhAHAHA!”

****_____**********__************************************ ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** _ _ ** ** ** ** ** _ _ _ _ _ ** **

"Dear god! Do you really have to be such a bitch!? Just put it in the fuckin' keyhole!" Miu said.

****_____**********__************************************ ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** _ _ ** ** ** ** ** _ _ _ _ _ ** **

...She's taking any opportunity to snap at Hiyoko.

****_____**********__************************************ ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** _ _ ** ** ** ** ** _ _ _ _ _ ** **

"SHUT IT, WHORE!"

****_____**********__************************************ ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** _ _ ** ** ** ** ** _ _ _ _ _ ** **

"Heee! F-Fine—!”

****_____**********__************************************ ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** _ _ ** ** ** ** ** _ _ _ _ _ ** **

Kaede stays silent, but "bops" Hiyoko on the head again. "Lets just... Use the keys. We can't stay moping around here forever." Kaede sighs, her mind screaming at her to get rid of the key in her hands as soon as possible.

****_____**********__************************************ ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** _ _ ** ** ** ** ** _ _ _ _ _ ** **

"Ugghh, fine! God, you're so annoying!"

****_____**********__************************************ ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** _ _ ** ** ** ** ** _ _ _ _ _ ** **

Hiyoko yelled, before putting her key in the keyhole. Kaede quickly puts her own key in as well, backing away from it quickly as if it carried the plague.

****_____**********__************************************ ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** _ _ ** ** ** ** ** _ _ _ _ _ ** **

Hajime hadn’t exactly expected there to be other keys, but good thing they found the solution quickly. He put in his own key, completing the trio to open up the watermelon box.

****_____**********__************************************ ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** _ _ ** ** ** ** ** _ _ _ _ _ ** **

And with that, it opened.

****_____**********__************************************ ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** _ _ ** ** ** ** ** _ _ _ _ _ ** **

“It’s open..” Sayaka exhaled. “What’s inside...?”

****_____**********__************************************ ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** _ _ ** ** ** ** ** _ _ _ _ _ ** **

Curiously, she walked over to the yellow box and looked inside it....

****_____**********__************************************ ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** _ _ ** ** ** ** ** _ _ _ _ _ ** **

...only to jump back with a horrified expression on her face. Her hands clamped around her mouth as her widened eyes stared at the outside of the box.

****_____**********__************************************ ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** _ _ ** ** ** ** ** _ _ _ _ _ ** **

That couldn’t be good.  
“Huh? Wh-What did you see in there?" Kaede's eyes widened at Sayaka's expression, expecting it was nothing good.

****_____**********__************************************ ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** _ _ ** ** ** ** ** _ _ _ _ _ ** **

“If it’s a watermelon, can Ibuki smash it?!”

****_____**********__************************************ ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** _ _ ** ** ** ** ** _ _ _ _ _ ** **

“I-It’s best if you didn’t look!” Sayaka cried.

****_____**********__************************************ ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** _ _ ** ** ** ** ** _ _ _ _ _ ** **

“...It is a watermelon, isn’t it?” Ibuki mumbled.

****_____**********__************************************ ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** _ _ ** ** ** ** ** _ _ _ _ _ ** **

Yuta chuckled nervously, walking up to the box, and looking inside.

****_____**********__************************************ ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** _ _ ** ** ** ** ** _ _ _ _ _ ** **

"H-Hey! I'm sure it isn't that ba-"

****_____**********__************************************ ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** _ _ ** ** ** ** ** _ _ _ _ _ ** **

"..."

****_____**********__************************************ ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** _ _ ** ** ** ** ** _ _ _ _ _ ** **

He fell completely silent. 

****_____**********__************************************ ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** _ _ ** ** ** ** ** _ _ _ _ _ ** **

“If it’s that bad, then Ibuki has to see! What did the watermelon do to you?”

****_____**********__************************************ ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** _ _ ** ** ** ** ** _ _ _ _ _ ** **

Ibuki quickly made her way to the box, looking inside… only for her mouth to foam as if she had rabies.

****_____**********__************************************ ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** _ _ ** ** ** ** ** _ _ _ _ _ ** **

“What the hell’s up with you all!? It can’t be that bad.”

****_____**********__************************************ ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** _ _ ** ** ** ** ** _ _ _ _ _ ** **

Miu stubbornly went over to the box, looked inside of it closely, and jumped back in surprise.

****_____**********__************************************ ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** _ _ ** ** ** ** ** _ _ _ _ _ ** **

“H-Holy shit!”

****_____**********__************************************ ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** _ _ ** ** ** ** ** _ _ _ _ _ ** **

Silently, Nagito peered into the box.  
“Ah...how unfortunate. 

****_____**********__************************************ ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** _ _ ** ** ** ** ** _ _ _ _ _ ** **

It looks like a **head **.”****

****_____**********__************************************ ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** _ _ ** ** ** ** ** _ _ _ _ _ ** **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Character credits:
> 
> Bri - Byakuya, Hajime, Nagito  
> Wiz - Kaede, Chiaki, Yuta  
> Snowy - Kokichi  
> Cinna - Ibuki  
> Sandra - Hiyoko
> 
> And I played Miu and Sayaka!


End file.
